warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant/Missions
As in the original War Metal game, Tyrant has missions. In each area, a number of missions are required in order to complete the area and unlock the next. Some areas also improve the player's Reputation among various Factions. As of October 2010, the game is in Beta and the missions are not named. Ashrock These first 5 missions are Tutorial missions. You gain hints and tips and cards for defeating your opponents in each area. What follows is a breakdown on the Intel of each mission, and some strategy for each. *'Mission 1' - The enemy is scattered and weak. You should have no trouble defeating your opponents. Upon defeating these opponents, you should get some cards with high attack and pierce. You will now want to put these in your deck. *'Mission 2' - Enemy units here contain Infiltrators. These have high Armor values. So, you use a Pierce ability or high attack cards. * Mission 3 - This one is multi-layered. You have to kill all of the units "in the area." You typically have to fight 2-4 battles to complete the mission. Along in here (mission 3-4) you will buy your first "bronze pack" of cards to get more for your buck. They cost 200 gold, and will give you extra commanders, units, walls, orbital cannons, etc. *'Mission 4' - This battle features a tank. Just hit it with some rocket troops. Again, there are about 2-3 battles in this mission. *'Mission 5' - This is the last mission in Ashrock, and it's time to push the bad guys back. This mission has about 3 battles in succession. Just keep the pressure on, and you will kill them easily. Unlocked after Mission 41: *Imperial Traitors 1 *Imperial Traitors 2 *Imperial Traitors 3 *'Imperial Traitors 4' - Reward: ''Exodrone / Assault / Unique Imperial / 2/5, (2), Flying, Counter 2 Arctis * Mission 6 *Mission 7 *Mission 8 *Mission 9 *Mission 10 Cyprion * Mission 11 *Mission 12 *Mission 13 *Mission 14 *Mission 15 *Mission 16 *'Mission 17''' - Reward: Thadius / Commander / Imperial / 0/12, Rally Imperial 1 Blackmarsh *Mission 18 *Mission 19 *Mission 20 *Mission 21 *Mission 22 *Mission 23 Swamps of Andar *Mission 24 *Mission 25 *Mission 26 *Mission 27 *'Mission 28' - Reward: Hatchet / Assault / Bloodthirsty / 2/3, (1), Flying, Leech 2 Unlocked after Mission 41: *Bloodthirsty Nest 1 *Bloodthirsty Nest 2 *Bloodthirsty Nest 3 *'Bloodthirsty Nest 4' - Reward: ''Feral Scorpion / Assault / Unique Bloodthirsty / 3/7, (3), Siphon 3 The Red Sands *Mission 29 *Mission 30 *Mission 31 *Mission 32 *Mission 33 *Mission 34 *'Mission 35''' - Reward: Xeno Mothership / Assault / Unique Xeno / 1/5, (4), Flying, Rally All Xeno 2, Strike 2 Wasteland *Mission 36 *Mission 37 *Mission 38 *'Mission 39' - Reward: ''Arc Trooper / Assault / Imperial / 2/5, (2), Immobilize *Mission 40 *'Mission 41'' - Reward: Xeno Interceptor / Assault / Xeno / 4/4, (3), Flying, Pierce 2, Immobilize Unlocked after Mission 41: *Xeno Invasion 1 *Xeno Invasion 2 *Xeno Invasion 3 *'Xeno Invasion 4'' - Reward: Predator / Assault / Unique Xeno / 2/3, (1), Strike 1, AntiAir 1 Kor Encampment *Mission 42 *Mission 43 *Mission 44 *Mission 45 *Mission 46 *Mission 47 *Mission 48 Unlocked after Mission 66: *Homeland Defenders 1 *Homeland Defenders 2 *Homeland Defenders 3 *'Homeland Defenders 4'' - Reward:'' Gun Raven / Assault / Unique Raider / 2/10, (4), AntiAir 3, Immobilize Sulfuris *Mission 49 *Mission 50 *Mission 51 *Mission 52 *Mission 53 Unlocked after Mission 66: *Halcyon's Elite 1 *Halcyon's Elite 2 *Halcyon's Elite 3 *'''Halcyon's Elite 4'' - Reward:'' Fortifier / Assault / Unique Imperial / 2/4, (3), Armored 2, Flurry 2, Pierce 2 Odeus Mines *Mission 54 *Mission 55 *Mission 56 *Mission 57 *Mission 58 *Mission 59 Blightlands *Mission 60 *Mission 61 *Mission 62 *Mission 63 *'Mission 64' - Reward: ''Dominator / Assault / Imperial / 2/4, (2), AntiAir 2, Pierce 2, Crush 2 *'Mission 65'' - Reward: Blight Tower / Structure / Bloodthirsty / 0/6, (3), Strike Xeno 2, Jam Raider, Weaken All Imperial 1 *'Mission 66'' - Reward: Mawcor / Assault / Bloodthirsty / 3/4, (3), Flurry 2, Crush 3 Unlocked after Mission 66: *Creature Combo 1 *Creature Combo 2 *Creature Combo 3 *'Creature Combo 4''' - Shapeshifter / Assault / Unique Bloodthirsty / 2/4, (1), Mimic Notes *As the game develops it is possible that these missions may be given names. Category:Tyrant